You're The one
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Rory and Logan are getting married. The wedding is today, but Rory is super nervous, will her second thoughts change her mind, or will she realize that Logan is the only one for her? Rogan. Please R&R!


You're The One

When I woke up that morning in my bed in my mothers house, I didn't really realize that things where different. That today things would change. It felt like any other day. Except for the knots in my stomach and the feeling that my knees would give out any second, but other then that I was fine.

"Hey Hun," Mom handed me a pop tart as I entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, scared, and like my legs just disappeared."

"It's normal," Luke said entering the room and kissing Mom on the cheek.

"It really is," mom murmured. I sat down at the table across from them and listened to mom "I was a wreck before ours."

"I remember," I spoke quietly finishing my pop tart and coffee "I just need to, relax." I went back into my room and lay down on my bed.

I was going to get married. I would not be Rory Gilmore anywhere I would be Rory Huntzberger. And it was in that moment I realized that I would somehow get to keep Logan forever, that he would always be mine. He wouldn't cheat on me or do anything like that; he would love me and care for me.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey," Mom opened it a little "Luke and I are going to go to work.

"Okay," I murmured and picked up my book. Mom decided not to bug me and closed the door. I couldn't concentrate on reading though. There was a honk from the drive way and I realized that Frank was there. He was taking me to the church.

I grabbed my duffel bag and headed out the door.

"Hello, Miss. Gilmore."

"Hey Frank," he took my bag "thanks for the ride."

"No problem." I sat down on the soft leather seat of the limo. Suddenly, my phone vibrated from inside my purse. I opened it, there was a text from Logan.

Logan: cant wait 2 c u again.

Rory: isn't it bad 2 tlk to me b4 the wedding?

Logan: no, its bad 2 c u.

Rory: r u sure?

Logan: Ace, I m positive.

Rory: k but i m the church now. G2g

Paris, Lane, Lucy, and Olivia were my bridesmaids. They were waiting in my dressing room.

"Rory, you're late!" Paris grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, Rory you are only giving us one hour to make you drop dead gorgeous!" Lucy and Olivia pushed me into a chair and started to work on my hair. They brushed it out and took two curlers to it at the same time.

"Wait! Where's Lane?" I murmured looking around.

"I'm right here! And I've got your dress," she kind of sung out the word dress.

"Rory, I can't believe that you're getting married!" Lane hugged me from behind, because I was sitting while Lucy and Olivia did my hair. My hands started to sweat and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as they twisted my hair up so my veil could fit over it.

"Rory, hey, Rory?!" Paris waved her hand in front of my face "it's time for you to put your dress on."

"Okay?" I couldn't feel my legs as she led me over to the dry cleaners bag that was lying across the sofa. I lifted my arms and they slid the dress over my head. It was a strapless white dress that came out around my hips, the veil came halfway down my back.

"Rory, you look amazing!" they stood around me and made sure everything was "perfect." But it was odd for me to get so much attention. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes, I was ready to marry Logan, but it also felt like a lot of pressure was being put on me just to do this.

Logan's family doesn't like me and my mom doesn't like Logan. But we love each other which makes it work. Because we belong together, I cant imagine my life without him, if I lost him, I would spend the rest of my life wondering what he was doing. Or if he found someone better… What if I'm not the right one? What if someone else is better for him? What if he meets someone he loves more then he loves me? What if he realizes he doesn't love me?

There was a light knock at the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Rory," Dad murmured, "It's time."

**So tell me what you think please!**

**-pipsqueak66**


End file.
